


The Dean

by enkidurga



Series: WWE High School AU [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Business, Dirty Deeds, Seth Rollins cameo, the dean of WWE High appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkidurga/pseuds/enkidurga
Summary: Someone challenges The Authority of WWE High.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend requested this.

“I’m the Dean of the school!” declared Dean Ambrose proudly after he barged into Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley’s office and did DIRTY DEEDS DIRTY DEEDS HE DID DIRTY DEEDS on a randomly placed Michael Cole who also narrated this entire sentence.  
  
Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley cocked a brow as Triple Hunter Hearst Helmsley stared in confused awe and Michael Cole writhed in pain on the floor.  
  
“What does that mean, Mr. Ambrose?” The tight-lipped snake women asked. Hunter Triple H Helmsley tugged at his wife’s $4,000 designer suit jacket.  
  
“Steph, I think he means he’s the dean. And I mean, like, the DEAN.” Triple H’s business casual brown eyes shifted from side to side as they did when he was nervous. “That means his job is better than ours.”  
  
“Hunter, shut up.” Stephanie pinched her husband’s lips shut.  
  
“I mean, I’m the Dean!” the lunatic clarified. This answered nothing. Or did it?  
  
“See, I told you!” Hunter pointed at the greasy dumpster man who may or may not have also been a student at his school, WWE High, and possibly not the dean.  
  
Stephanie McHearstMahon-Helmsley rolled her eyes and scoffed. Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot like an evil business mom.  
  
“Do you have actual business here, Mr. Ambrose?”  
  
“Nah, I just wanted to let you guys know I’m the Dean. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna steal Seth’s lunch money.” Turning on his heel, Dean Ambrose began to swag walk out of the principal’s office. Triple HHH quickly shuffled after him.  
  
“Hunter! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” his wife demanded upon seeing this. She secretly hoped that her massive meat wall of a husband would be already moving to stop Dean, yet was surprised when he turned to face her, his beady little Motorhead loving eyes filled with tears. A single one rolled down his cheek.  
  
“But Steph…” his voice came out softly, “if he’s the dean then that means…”  
  
The camera slowly zoomed in closer on Triple H’s disgusting dad face as he began to openly weep.  
  
“He’s what’s… best for business…!!!”  
  
THE FUCKING END

**Author's Note:**

> If you are the New Day, please let me bring my tuba to RAW on May 15th in Newark. I will honk for you.


End file.
